The Princess Keeper
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: The Elf King Kyle was caught stealing a weapon from the Kingdom of Kupa Keep! The Grand Wizard Cartman is sending him off to a dungeon. Princess Kenny offers to keep an eye on him but what will he want in return from Kyle? Rated M for a reason! K2 smut! Set after High School.


So I saw this awesome picture and posted it on my instagram ( /p/qJBlSVkuLc/?modal=true) and decided to get a great story going! I don't see enough K2 fics out there so I decided I would do my own! This is rated M for a reason so please be aware of that! If you don't like gay sex, don't read this! All mistakes are mine!

I don't own South Park the show or the game! These wonderful characters are created by Matt Stone and Trey Parker!

So takes place the night after their high school graduation! (All 17 or 18!)

* * *

It had been 8 years since they last played this game. But the teens of South Park were finally graduating High School and decided up on a good old game to remember their childhoods. They had gotten themselves some customized costumes that looked identical to their old ones and got on their respectable teams with Princess Kenny deciding to go with The Grand Wizard Cartman on the side of the humans.

After everything that happened years ago after the battle with Clyde and betraying everyone, Princess Kenny was surprised that Cartman had let him back onto his team. He was even allowed to stay a princess! The only thing was that he had to agree that Cartman would remain the grand wizard and stay in charge of everything. Even at 18, Cartman was still his same old douchy self as he was when he was 10. If he were to betray him again, all hell would break lose. After what the fat ass had done in the past, he didn't want to risk that.

There was still a separation between the Elves of Zaron and the kingdom of Kupa Keep but they were no longer in battle. They just stayed in their territories and made plans of things they could make to make their kingdoms better. Princess Kenny sighed as he sat in a little pink chair decorated in ribbons and lace making it look fit for the Princess. Butters and Token had help set it all up just for him. Cartman got the better seat but he still was happy he got something nice.

He only went back to Cartman's side for old times sake but regretted it now. Ever since freshman year, Princess Kenny had discovered his feelings for the Elf King after being in gym class with him. He had discovered how Kyle had really matured over the years. He had a nicely toned stomach after he had started playing soccer and training the younger kids basket ball. He hadn't grown as tall as most making him the shortest in the class but he liked that. Princess Kenny was 6'2 and Kyle sat at 5'8 making himself quite taller. Kyle still wore his green ushanka covering his mighty red curls which Princess Kenny would kill to be able to run his hands through. He had countless wet dreams of Kyle, just imagining the sound of him moaning his name as he thoroughly fucked the red head.

"Alert! Alert! Grand wizard! We have been robbed!" he heard Paladin Butters call out as he ran towards the lord. He got out of his little fantasy, glad his dress was able to conceal his raging hard on.

"What?! Who the fuck stole what!" The grand wizard yelled out, coming from his tent with Tweek and Craig in tow.

"One of our weapons are gone! Scott has been keeping an eye on them and w-we seem to be missing a sword," Butters the Merciful said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with three gold balls on them. Princess Kenny recognized it instantly. Kyle wore that necklace. "I found this by the fence."

"That stupid rat Jew elf!" the Grand Wizard spat out. "Tweek! Craig! Go and get Kyle at once!" he called out.

"Yes my lord!" they said in unison before they each gathered a weapon to bring with them.

"Wait!" Princess Kenny called out, no longer wearing his hood to conceal his face. "I want to come with them."

"And why is that?" the Wizard asked suspiciously, tapping his wooden staff on the ground.

"I feel like they would be too rough and unfair, it will be easier to get in if they see that the princess is with them. I can keep a hold on Kyle in case he tries to run," he said, trying really hard to have the opportunity to have the Jew Elf close to him.

"I think it would be a good idea to have the Princess around," Craig said in his monotone voice sending a small wink in Princess Kenny's direction. He gave a small smile knowing that Craig figured out his angle. He had told Craig about his crush for Kyle last year. He had helped Craig get with Tweek and now he was trying to help repay him even if it was just to get closer to him.

"Fine, Craig and Tweek, take Princess Kenny with you and make sure he has a good hold on Kyle," he said before going back into his tent, calling Butters and Token in after him.

"With pleasure," Craig said to himself and sent a devilish smirk at Princess Kenny before taking Tweek's jittery hand in his and beginning their walk over to Kyle's house.

* * *

They went over to Kyle's house and knocked on the door. Sheila Broflovski answered and smiled at the boys. "Well hello there boys. Oh and Princess," she said with a slight bow. Kenny gave a little giggle and bowed to her as well. Their parents had all grown accustom to them playing this game before and found it sweet that they were doing this again and decided to play along. "Kyle is right in the backyard, go on," she said as they went inside and into the back yard.

"W-w-we have c-c-c-cooo-c-c-coo-company," Jimmy the Bard stuttered out alerting all the elves. They had their bows pointed at the humans, ready to fire if they were to try to harm the Elvin King. The humans slowly approached, their weapons in a defensive position keeping the princess safe.

"What do you think you are doing on elvish land?" Stan the warrior said, sheathing his sword ready for a battle.

"We wish to talk to your elf king," Craig called out. "We have orders from the Grand Wizard to bring him to the KKK at once!"

"And why should we let you do that?" Stan said, coming close to Craig. Tweek reached into Craig's pocket and pulled out the necklace they found by the weapons.

"We found this- ARGHH- right by where we had some missing weapons -ARGGH," Tweek said, his usual twitch there. Princess Kenny saw Kyle reach up to his chest and curse as he noticed his necklace was missing. Stan gasped and looked back at Kyle.

"Is it true?" Stan asked in slight shock.

"I didn't think they would have actually noticed if I took one of their swords," Kyle said with a sigh, putting his face into his hand. He stood up and walked past Stan, carrying a sword with him that he pulled from behind his throne. He handed it to Craig and turned around to walk back to his throne but Craig jerked his head towards Kyle. Princess Kenny brushed gracefully past Craig and wrapped his arms around the Elf King's waste, pulling him back towards the others.

"Oh no you don't," he said smoothly, pulling Kyle closer to him. "I believe the great warrior said that the Grand Wizard requested you," he whispered into his ear feeling Kyle shiver. The elves drew their bows back, ready to fight for their king but Princess Kenny held on tightly. Kyle sighed out in defeat clearly not wanting to start anything.

"Put down your arrows," he said and the elves instantly did. "I will go with you to see the wizard fat ass," he huffed out looking defeated.

"Are you sure king?" Stan asked.

"If I don't return by noon tomorrow, send a crew to retrieve me," he said. "And make sure they will be prepared to fight if they don't release me!" he called out as Princess Kenny dragged him out of the backyard and in through the house with Craig and Tweek leading the way. Kyle's parents just ignored them. Once he had reached 18, Kyle's parents were more fair about things Kyle did and gave him more freedom. Unluckily for Ike, he was still over protected.

Princess Kenny kept the Elf King close in to him, making sure that he wouldn't get away as well as enjoying being able to have Kyle this close to him. He could smell Kyle's unique smell and his shampoo he could always scent from a mile away right under his nose. Princess Kenny was grateful for their height difference. He moved one hand up to Kyle's chest making him jerk slightly in his arms. Princess Kenny instantly tightened his grip.

"Woah man, you can ease up on me you know," he said still trying to pull away a bit but Princess Kenny only tightened his grip.

"First off, it's not man to you it's 'my lady' or 'Princess Kenny' Elf, and secondly, I can't risk you trying to wiggle your way out of my arms and run off now can I," he finished with a purr. "I suggest you stop your struggles and just be happy I don't swing you over my shoulder in shackles."

"Fine," he huffed out. Princess Kenny stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he whispered into Kyle's ear.

"S-sorry. Yes my lady," he said with a bit of an edge to his voice. Princess Kenny smiled before continuing on. They approached Cartman's house and went right in through the front door since Mrs. Cartman was not home. They stepped into the backyard and Craig went with Tweek to return the sword to its rightful place. Paladin Butters came out with shackles, the Grand Wizard following not far behind.

Butter's was trying to get them on Kyle but he struggled and moved his hands away, not wanting to put them on. "These aren't necessary," he said struggling until Princess Kenny decided that enough was enough. He grabbed the Elf's arms and stuck them out giving Butters a chance to fasten them on. "What the hell!" he said and he tried to pull on the cuffs but was unable to take them off.

"Well, well, well. I see that we meet again Jew Elf," Cartman said, sticking his staff right under Kyle's chin. Princess Kenny was thoroughly enjoying as Kyle backed up into his hold.

"What the fuck do you want fat ass? I gave back the sword I stole and that was that!" he shouted, ready to fight Cartman. Princess Kenny tightened his grip on Kyle and yanked him back as he tried to lunge forward. He wanted so badly to grind into Kyle's ass but was able to restrain himself. Kyle was wiggling around in his grip enough to make him feel something.

"Yes but you did steal something of mine and I think you should be punished," Cartman said with an evil look. Kyle stopped his struggles and got instantly worried.

"W-what do you mean punished?" he asked his voice shaking slightly. Princess Kenny was excited to hear what this punishment would be. He could only imagine the stuff he could do to Kyle in some cuffs. He could tie him to the bed and ride him like no tomorrow. He would make Kyle beg to come, cry out for his release and he would give the Elf King the best orgasm he ever got. Princess Kenny shuttered at the thought backing his hips away slightly before he started dry humping Kyle like a bitch in heat in front of everyone.

"I will be spending the night with Butter's and some of the other humans so I won't be around. You can stay in my basement where I have prepared the dungeon. You will stay in there until tomorrow morning where I will free you and take you back to your other dirty elves," he said laughing at the horrified expression on Kyle's face.

"You can't do that!" he shouted out trying to get out of Princess Kenny's grip. He was surprised at how strong he was as he stayed within his hold.

"Oh but I can and I will," he said with a sadistic smirk. "Take him down Princess Kenny. After that, you may come up and we we go along to Paladin Butter's house for the night," the Wizard said as he began to walk back to his tent. The princess found the perfect opening to get him and Kyle alone together.

"Will no one be keeping an eye on him?" Princess Kenny asked, batting his eyes slightly.

"The dungeon is strong and will keep him there, there is no need to worry about that my lady," he said turning around with a slight bow.

"How about I stay with him for the night, to make sure he stays where he is supposed to, then I can take him back in the morning so you don't have to leave the paladin's house in a rush." he suggested hoping Cartman would take the bate.

"Would you be okay missing the night with us?" he asked. Princess Kenny nodded. "Very well, you may stay the night with him to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Go down now and prepare him for the night, I will get someone to bring you a pizza to eat and a sleeping bag for you to lay your head on."

"With pleasure my lord," he replied with a bow before dragging Kyle down towards the basement.

* * *

With many struggles, Princess Kenny managed to get Kyle into the cell Cartman had from god knows where. He un-cuffed Kyle and began preparing his sleeping bag not far from the cage so he could stay close to the Elf King for the night. Kyle kept an eye on Princess Kenny, throwing him a dirty look every once in a while which he would reply with his signature giggle and hair twirl. Kyle felt defeated and sat down on the side of the cage. "Why are you helping them?" he asked. Princess Kenny paused and looked towards the cage where he saw Kyle leaning his head on the side, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm not sure, I just felt that the humans would accept me more," he said simply. "I was with them before so I thought, why not stay with them."

"So you would so easily let them lock me in here?" he said in a slightly angry tone.

"You know how it is," he said going over to grab some pizza, "gotta follow the lords rules," he said with a wink and smile before biting into a slice of cheese pizza. "Hungry?" he asked putting the box of pizza by his cage.

"No not really. I don't want to get inside a cage like a fucking animal," he said coldly.

"Suit yourself," Princess Kenny replied with a shrug before continuing to chomp on his food. He could feel Kyle's gaze on him and knew he must be hungry. It was pretty far past dinner time and he knew Kyle hadn't eaten since lunch. He sighed as he finished his slice of pizza and went upstairs. He put a lock on the door and kept the key on him before he went back down and unlocked the cage. Kyle looked up confused. "I put a lock so you can't get out of the basement, but I see no reason you can't be out of the cage," he said with a sincere smile before he patted the blanket next to him for Kyle to join him.

Slowly but surely, Kyle came over and sat next to him. He saw from the side of his eye that Kyle was eying the pizza but didn't want to ask for it. Princess Kenny rolled his eyes before grabbing a slice and handing it over to Kyle. He took it greedily and bit into it. Once he finished his slice, he cleared his throat awkwardly and blushed slightly. "Thanks for the pizza and for letting me out."

"It's no problem. You should be glad I was here or you would be in that cage in the dark probably starving. You may think I'm not helpful here but I am being fair."

"Yea I guess you're right, fat ass would never let me do this," he said with a sigh. Princess Kenny kept his eye on Kyle and and wished oh so much that he could just kiss the pout off of his mouth. He smiled slightly to himself and thought up a plan.

"So Elf king," he said moving to sit in front of Kyle. "What do you plan to do in order to repay me?" he said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

"I mean," he said leaning in closer. "I'm down here with you all night, I need entertainment," he said with a slight tilt of his head and flirtatious smile.

"Woah wait what?" he said as he backed away before hitting a wall with a grunt. Princess Kenny crawled over on all 4's, following him. He climbed over Kyle and had his face mere inches away from his.

"That's right king," he whispered out looking Kyle right in the eye. "I expect the royal treatment from someone who is leader of the Elves. The princess needs it," he said before finally leaning in all the way and kissing Kyle on the lips. Kyle gasped out confused at first before melting into the kiss. He sat up and tilted his head to a better angle, deepening the kiss. Kyle moaned shamelessly as he felt Princess Kenny's tongue exploring his mouth. Kyle was nervous, that was obvious to him but he didn't stop until the need for breath was there. They separated and gasped for air.

"C-can we take off the costumes? I would rather be in my own clothes, this isn't as comfortable and these robes are a pain in the ass," Kyle asked.

"Oh baby we don't even have to wear clothes," he said with a sly grin and a wink before taking off his gloves and wig before running his fingers through his messy blond hair.

"Oh well I-I don't really wanna rush everything," Kyle said with a deep red blush that he thought was simply adorable! He wanted to see that blush every day! He took off the stick crown and carefully and began undoing his cloak, taking it off with ease. He had his orange jacket underneath. He kissed Kyle again closing his eyes to take in the feel of Kyle. Kenny felt Kyle's hands go behind his back and begin to undo his dress. He was wearing a wife beater underneath with his orange pants. Once that was off, Kenny stood up and lifted a surprised Kyle up and over towards the sleeping bad and many blankets he had on the ground. He gently placed him down and continued to kiss him, staying over him on all 4's.

He ground his hips into Kyle's crotch and moaned out as he felt that Kyle was just as excited as he was. He smirked and kissed down his neck, feeling how Kyle had moaned out in pleasure at Kenny's actions. He began to unzip his jacket and kiss down into his chest. He took off the white shit Kyle had underneath taking the hat off with it. He looked Kyle in the eye before kissing him deeper and running his fingers through his bright curls. He gasped at the feeling, loving his hair more than ever. It was even softer than he had imagined!

After he had his fun, he proceeded with kissing down his chest. He got to his stomach and began to undo his pants before Kyle shot up panicked. "Wait Kenny," he said nervously. Kenny stopped instantly and looked him in the eye.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked. "Don't you want to be touched," he said flirtatiously as he grazed his hand on his thigh close to his crotch. "I can feel that you're excited," he said with a smirk as he felt Kyle's cock hard in his pants.

"I want to, I really do but..." Kyle said and turned a bright red. Kenny waited patiently. "I haven't done this before," he whispered out.

"I know being with a man is different but-"

"No that's not what I mean. I'm a virgin Kenny," he said in a shaky voice.

"Oh," he replied.

"I don't want to be one of your whores, not for my first time Kenny," he said nervously as he hung his head shyly. Kenny looked shocked.

"Is that what you think this is?" he asked gently.

"What else would it be?" he asked, his heart slowly breaking. "We're talking about me! With my stupid red ugly fro and stupid shortness and just I'm lame Kenny! The only thing that's good about me is that I happen to be smart. I got the brains but I definitely didn't get the looks."

"Oh god Kyle no!" he said before pulling him into his arms and holding him closely. "I have wanted you since freshman year. I have tried to get your attention but you never seemed interested and I slept around to deal with that. I love your hair, it's so silky and soft and running my fingers through it is like heaven. Your height is perfect! I have always loved short guys. Don't for a second think you are ugly Kyle. And god I would never fuck you and dump you, I care too much," he said with a smile.

"R-really?" Kyle asked, tears streaming down his face.

"Really," he replied as he wiped the tears away. He began to kiss him again before he reached his hands down and went to undo his pants again. This time Kyle didn't protest. "I'll make sure this is the best first time you could ever have," he said with a sly wink. Kyle nodded with a blush.

Kenny took his time before going down and pulling his pants off with ease. Kyle's hard cock was nicely outlined by his briefs. Kenny felt his mouth water before he gently mouthed his cock through his underwear. "Oh god Kenny!" Kyle moaned out at the smallest touch to his cock.

"Oh baby if you're already moaning for me and I haven't done anything, I can't wait to hear you later on," he said as he quickly made work of his own pants. He started to touch his own rock hard cock trying to relieve some of the pressure. He moaned out at his touch before quickly making work of Kyle's underwear. His cock bobbed right in front of his face. He took it in hand and gave it a few strokes before deep throating almost his entire cock. He bobbed his head up and down, enjoying every second of it.

"Oh god FUCK!" Kyle screamed out and tried to thrust his hips trying to get farther down Kenny's throat. Kenny kept his hands on his hips so he wouldn't thrust and hurt him. "Oh shit Kenny I'm not gonna -AHH- last long," he moaned out.

Kenny moaned causing vibrations, encouraging Kyle to come. Kyle yelled out Kenny's name before coming down Kenny's throat. He caught all of the come in his mouth before getting off. There was a string of saliva and come from his mouth to Kyle's dick. Kenny wasn't sure how he managed not to come from that alone. Kyle was gasping above him, catching his breath from the intense orgasm. "How was that?" Kenny asked after sharing a deep kiss with Kyle, making sure he could taste his come on his tongue.

"Holy shit dude, I was never able to come like that on my own," he said in deep breaths.

"Well I hope you don't think we're done, there is far more than that baby," he said as he ground his hard dick into Kyle's leg. "So tell me, what is it like when you jack off?" he asked, grinding up on Kyle. "Who do you think of? Do you watch any dirty porn Jew?" he breathed into his ear feeling Kyle shutter.

"I-I sometimes watch porn," he said shyly.

"Ooo is it gay, lesbian, straight?" Kenny asked as he took off his underwear. "I would watch some porn with you any day baby."

"G-gay porn mostly," he said with a flush.

"Mmmm do you finger yourself?" he asked as he began to jack himself off at Kyle's words.

"No, too scared to do it on my own," he said shyly. "Just the usual way."

"Do you think of anyone fucking you when you jack off?" he asked.

"Y-yes," he said simply.

"Aww going to keep it a secret from me?" he said with a wink. He moaned as he tugged on his cock, trying to come before he got to the actual fucking, wanting to last longer for Kyle.

"Y-you. I think of you a lot," he said closing his eyes and blushing. "Just imagining you pulling me into a gym shower and fucking me or coming over for the night and sneaking into my bed and fucking me hard," he said feeling more and more bold.

"Oh god Kyle!" Kenny said as he told him all this. Kyle reached over and grabbed his cock. He jacked him twice before Kenny released with a deep moan, calling out Kyle's name as he came. Some of his jizz got on Kyle's hand who licked it curiously making Kenny moan out again. "Oh shit Kyle, you have quite the dirty mouth," he said with a chuckle before kissing him.

"Sorry," he said shyly.

"Oh don't you apologize for that, keep it coming," Kenny replied before he went up and began kissing Kyle again. He ground his hips against Kyle's trying to get them both hard again. He reached his hand down and stroked Kyle's cock as he kissed down his chest. Kyle moaned out at Kenny's touch.

"Oh baby, keep those noises coming for me," Kenny said with a slight chuckle. He began to reach and grope the Jew's ass. "My, they weren't kidding when they all said you had the best ass," he said giving his ass a nice squeeze.

"Thanks," Kyle gasped back. He felt Kenny's fingers explore his ass hole and he pulled back a bit. "Wait! Do you have anything before we uhh do that?" he asked looking nervous. Kenny just smiled and went over to where his dress lay. He pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube from where the part of the dress would cover his 'boobs'.

"A princess always comes prepared," he said with a wink at Kyle's surprised face. He flipped Kyle to lie on his stomach and put his pillow under his hips. He squirted some lube on 3 of his fingers and rubbed them to warm it a little. "Hope you're ready baby, just try to relax, it will hurt less," he whispered soothingly into his ear and gave him a kiss before pushing the first digit into his ass.

He felt Kyle tighten around him and gasp out in slight pain. "Oh god," he said and moaned a little.

"Shh it will get better just relax baby," Kenny whispered and peppered kisses on the side of his face. After a while, Kyle began to relax and he gave a slight nod to continue. Kenny didn't need to be told twice. He pushed his finger in and began to pump it. Kyle's moaned out but this time in pleasure. "Feel better?" Kenny asked.

"Mmm yea," he said. Kenny pulled his finger out and pushed back in with two. Kyle adjusted to the feeling better and Kenny took that to his advantage, pumping him faster. He put his other hand on Kyle's already hard cock and gave him a few strokes using his pre come as lube. Kenny began to look for the one spot in Kyle that he knew would make the Jew crazy. He angled his fingers before he heard a loud moan and Kyle shout out. "God do that again please!"

"There it is," Kenny said as he began to hit his prostate over and over. He stretched out Kyle until he knew he was ready. Kenny was pretty big and knew he had to prepare Kyle carefully. "You ready for me Kyle?" he asked as he put Kyle on his back again, wanting to face Kyle.

"Yea," Kyle replied kissing Kenny. Kenny helped him put his legs on his shoulders, making sure to be careful. Kenny smiled before carefully sliding his cock into Kyle. The Jew moaned out in both pain and pleasure.

"You want me to stop?" Kenny asked carefully, not breaking eye contact with Kyle.

"No, keep going," he said and grit his teeth as Kenny continued until he was balls deep inside of Kyle. Kenny sat still and moaned. He didn't want to move yet, afraid he would hurt Kyle. "Move," Kyle gasped out and Kenny didn't hesitate. He thrust into Kyle, letting out a deep moan. "Oh god Kenny, faster!" Kyle cried out.

"F-fuck Kyle!" Kenny called out as he thrust faster. Kenny angled his hips, hoping he would find his prostate. He knew he had hit it when Kyle moaned as if his life depended on it.

"Oh fuck Kenny don't s-stop! Harder!" Kyle cried out as Kenny assaulted his prostate. he could feel he was close but he wanted Kyle to come first.

"Is this what you dreamed of hmm? Me finally f-fucking you. Does it feel good Kyle?" he managed to gasp out.

"Fuck yes Kenny, Please! Oh god!" Kyle cried out.

"Come Kyle. Come for me," Kenny said as he grabbed Kyle's cock and jacked it off.

"Kenny ahh yes KENNY!" he called out before coming all over Kenny's chest. Some even went to the side and fell unexpectedly on his cloak.

"KYLE!" Kenny cried out as he came. He thrust into Kyle during his orgasm before collapsing on top of him and gasped for breath. He carefully pulled out of kyle and took off the condom, tying it up and throwing it away from them on the floor.

"T-that was the best thing I have ever done," Kyle said as he gasped for breath.

"Amen to that," Kenny said with a smile and placed a nice wet kiss on Kyle.

"Oh man we need a shower," Kyle said looking down at his come all over Kenny and blushed. Kenny looked down and laughed.

"Yea looks like it, but I don't think I can get up for that to be honest, you really wore me out," he said with a small wink and another laugh. He reached over for his white shirt and wiped the come and sweat off them both. They held each other in silence, snuggling into the sleeping bag and blankets. Kenny was just about to fall asleep when he heard Kyle whisper to him.

"Kenny?" he asked in a small whisper.

"Mmm?" Kenny replied, opening an eye and looking at him.

"Does this mean we are b-boyfriends now?" Kyle asked with a shy blush. Kenny opened both on his eyes and smiled. He pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Yea, if you want us to be."

"I do," he said kissing back before snuggling into his arms and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The boys groaned as they heard Kenny's phone ringing from his dress. Kenny reached over and answered the phone. "Yea?" he said in slight irritation.

"Where the hell are you Princess Kenny? It's almost fucking 11!" Cartman's angry voice called from the phone.

"Shit," he whispered to himself. "Uh yea I was just getting the prisoner ready to be taken back my lord, it's been quite the long night," he said winking towards Kyle and throwing his Elvish outfit in his direction.

"You better come! The stupid elves are threatening to attack if he isn't there in an hour!" he called out before hanging up. Kenny rolled his eyes as they both got back into their outfits. He put his wig on and Kyle helped him fix it to look perfect. Kenny smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

"Come on before the elves come to get ya," he said as he placed the cuffs back on Kyle's hands. "Just pretend you had a shitty night, at least for now."

Kyle nodded and began to walk with Princess Kenny. He noticed the Elf King was walking a little funny and turned around. He laughed as he saw a slight wobble in his step. "Did I pound into your ass too hard?" Kenny asked with a lewd wink, smacking his ass lightly. Kyle turned a bright red.

"Shut up Kenny," he said looking down.

"That's Princess Kenny to you," he said with a wink and a kiss before unlocking the door and bringing him up to the Grand Wizard.

* * *

Princess Kenny was assigned to bring him back with Craig and Tweek after the Grand Wizard had uncuffed him and given his some racist lecture. As they entered Kyle's backyard, Stan came rushing up and pulling the Elf King from his grasp.

"Oh my lord are you okay?" Stan asked looking him over carefully.

"Yea, I think I will be fine, I survived the night after all," he said as his warrior kept looking him over.

"Uhh Kyle?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Well," Kyle cleared his throat. "The princess kept watch of me in the Wizard Fat asses little dungeon. Why do you ask?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Oh is that all he did," he said before he showed Kyle a come stain he had on his cloak. "So Princess Kenny, I see you had a good time keeping an eye on our king?" Stan said with a laugh as Kyle blushed a deep crimson. All eyes turned to both of them. Princess Kenny walked back next to Kyle and put an arm around his waste.

"Well a princess needs to be entertained," he said with a wink before twirling his hair around his finger and giving his signature giggle.

* * *

Actually very proud of that XD Really blushed my way through this story and definitely the smuttiest thing I have ever written! I really hope you guys enjoyed that and please feel free to leave me a review! I may be up for writing other South Park fan fics so if you have any prompts, feel free to PM me! :D Thank you!


End file.
